


Blue Violet

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Black Pidge (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Lance (Voltron), BoM Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Marmorite Lance (Voltron), Original Autistic Coded Character, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Galra Character(s) - Freeform, Original Trans Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POC Pidge (Voltron), Pidge Is Black So Fight Me Behind An IHOP If You Don't Approve, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Season/Series 03, Sniper Lance (Voltron), The BoM Except They're Not Assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: He was only the seventh wheel, Shiro was back and Allura could pilot Blue. So there was no need for him anymore.That's why he left





	1. Ragged Heat and Heavy Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to finishing this chapter up. Tbh I'm not even sure if I'll make this a multi chapter or not, still debating.
> 
> Just added those extras just in case.
> 
> Also how does anyone ever come up with titles?

It was unbearably hot, the dust thick in the air and the light blinding. The sands were just like back on earth, only more saturated in color and sought out to hurt any unprotected eyes with its color. Waves of heat could be seen coming up from the ground if you were far away enough, blanketing the area in distorted waves that made shapes and colorful visions appear from thin air, only to vanish in barely half a tick.

That didn't stop the Galra from mining the planet's resources however. The campsite was large and among the planet's one of many ruins; built by a people that lived long ago and now forgotten, the ruins the only evidence left that there was a civilization that lived and prospered once on this hot, sand filled world. The whole planet was now just a desolate, sandy ball devoid of any signs of civilized life, just sand and sun as far as the eye could see. The campsite only held the basic mining equipment and drones to operate, an already low risk chance of being caught, adding an even lower risk when the captain assigned to the post had not yet arrived.

Galran drones were patrolling their designated routes, silent and punctual with their placement, as soon as one walked away another would appear to take the place of the previous, keeping the area secure from intruders that would have snuck in otherwise. Which would have worked if there wasn't already someone in the shadows, having watched the drones and memorized their routes from earlier, flitting from hiding place to hiding place as they scanned the area.

"Lance are you almost done? We got word on an incoming supply ship arriving, with the designated captain for the site on board, might wanna wrap it up quickly if you're not in the process of doing so already."

Lance huffed a breath over the comms, hearing Kiza let out a small chuckle in response. She knew damn well he didn't like the extra pressure, no matter how small. He'd have to go through a few risky maneuvers to be fast enough to finish his reconnaissance and head back before the supply ship arrived. Not that it'd be hard. But he'd rather have the option to take his time and do the job right.

"How long do I have?" He asked, slipping from one hiding place to another as he scanned the area with his mask, building up the 3D map of the enemy base bit by bit.

"Twenty doboshes, ten if you wanna save us from Cheva's wrath."

"I dunno Kiza, I'm feeling a little sluggish today."

"Lance please, I was chewed out last time by her when I didn't have you back in time for dinner." Kiza pleaded, the Blade member watching his every move from atop an old, decrepit statue. Part of the ruins at one point no doubt about it, had probably even been a grand thing if she were to guess with the remains of speckled gold in some parts of it still, even after being neglected for so long. Now it was nothing more than a broken chunk of rock and an ideal vantage point over the current site, where she and her sister could safely watch Lance's progress without interfering directly with it and without getting spotted themselves.

"That was fun to watch actually, take your time Lance! Absolutely no rush here!" Phal chimed in, laughing as she dodged a shuriken aimed for her head. Phal was perched on the other side of the broken statue, switching between watching Lance if she could see him (which she hadn't been able to which was impressive) and keeping an eye on incoming intel for the site, the information scrolling through the visor in her mask for her to see.

"You shut your quiznack or I swear to goddess I'll-"

"Kiza, watch your language." A new voice spoke through the comms, causing both Blades to freeze up in surprise and fear, a cold chill going down both their spines even with the blistering heat pressing down on all of them.

"Uh Cheva! What a nice surprise! We were just about to check in with you-" Kiza stammered, throwing another shuriken near her sister, the blade lodging into the stone next to her foot, her own little way of signaling for her other half of the gene pool to get off her tail and help her out. Phal more or less ignored her, thankful that she wasn't the one talking to Cheva and more than content to stay silent and leave her sister to the lion per se. "We're almost done here so we should have Lance back in time for dinner." She finished, the wait for the older's response physically pained her.

Cheva was to put it frankly, terrifying. She was large and imposing, especially intimidating given her status as one of the Blade's older agents. The missing eye didn't do much to soften her up either. But even with how she looked and acted she had a soft spot for the human that had recently joined their ranks. The favoritism was obvious to the others, although no one was foolish enough to call her out on it.

"You both better keep your word this time. I'm sure I don't have to remind you about the last time you brought the cub in late." She growled, both sisters voicing their confirmation before they cut communications, both Blades letting out sighs of relief. Only to jump and nearly fall off the statue they were perched on when a voice startled them.

"Can we go now? I'm sweating in this suit and I'm pretty sure it's pooling at my feet." Lance said, sitting perched next to Phal.

"Yeah let's get going, Cheva's eager to have you back. Kiza muttered, climbing down with the rest of them back to their ship, flying it out of the planet's atmosphere just as the supply ship entered.

***

Lance let out a sigh as he entered his private quarters, a towel wrapped around his neck to catch the drops of trailing water from his hair. He was freshly showered and ready to just sleep for the night and maybe even into the day if he didn't have any more missions to go on with the sisters. He dropped a knee to his bed, dropping himself face down on the bed, letting out a breath and closing his eyes as his head hit the pillow.

His eyes opened after a moment, sights drawn to the small orange device on his bedside shelf. He grabbed it, curling up on his side as he turned it on and swiped through the pictures, eyes flitting over the various photos he had taken while he was still with Voltron. Pictures of Pidge while she was tinkering with some robot or gadget, another of Hunk getting Coran to try a new dish he had cooked up and said Altean crying at how good the food was. There were a few more with Allura and him posing and throwing peace signs once he had explained to her what they were, honestly she was naturally photogenic and he was sure there was no such thing as a bad photo with her. More photos featured them all on different planets, either in the marketplaces trying new foods or at different cities with extravagant statues or staggering wilderness all around.

He found his eyes lingering more often than not on the photos where the red paladin, although rare, was featured. Keith was mostly caught in the background, Pidge making the comparison of him to some rare cryptid, something that made Lance laugh some nights.

Or as as close to nights as one could get in space.

He felt something in the pit of his stomach as he looked through the photos, it reminded him of dread yet the word regret came to mind. At the sudden thought he put the device away, eyes a tad watery than before and not from his shower either, now wasn't the time to rethink his decision.

It was too late for that anyway.

There was the sound of knocks at his door, four to be exact, already knowing who it was he answered it, coming face to face with Tilphi. Or face to chest really, she was a whole few heads taller than him of course. Tilphi reminded him of one of Lotor's generals, the one that always carried the cat around with her. They both had a similar build and lizard like tails but that was also where the similarities ended. Tilphi was a lot taller and her feet were more or less similar to a bird's talons, two claws in front and one in the back. Lance was sure she had eyes, a lot more eyes than the other actually. But he'd never gotten a clear look with the hood she wore that covered everything except her mouth.

"Hey Tilphi, something wrong?" Lance asked, looking up to the other curiously.

Tilphi stood there, letting her tongue whip out from her mouth with a snap before she answered, something she did to "read the air" the others said. Like a bloodhound sniffing for particular scents. She reminded him of more of a snake than a dog though.

"Return, salt, distress, okay?" She spoke, watching him carefully.

Her way of speaking was...clipped if Lance were to put a word on it. She usually spoke in words of three with a questioning or final fourth to end it. Lance had also noticed the amount of four seemed to be her own thing. Her signature quirk he guessed. He had thought she spoke like that to help him understand her easier when he was first learning Galran. The castle ship's translating energies wearing off with his time away so he was more or less forced to learn a whole other alien language. But as months wore on and he got more fluent in the language to the point where he could rapid fired responses without a second thought he realized that was just how she spoke.

"I'm fine Tilphi just...homesick." He admitted.

"Earth, home, ship, home? She questioned, head tilted to the side as she waited patiently for his answer.

"A bit of both I guess."

She nodded, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him to her chest in a hug. Lance wasted no time in reciprocating the gesture, thankful that Tilphi didn't need to be asked as far as hugs were concerned. He stood there listening to her heartbeats, both sounds following the other in tandem. It was odd finding out Tilphi had two hearts at first, he had almost thought she was somehow going to drop dead when he first heard them. But now it had become something akin to familiarity and soothed him most says when he was feeling anxious or down.

They stood there for a few moments, the hall quiet and devoid of anyone, everyone already at the mess hall for dinner he suspected.

"Others, waiting, food, hungry?" She asked him quietly, not wanting to break him out of his comfort entirely. The cub had been through a lot these past few months and even if she wasn't too keen on breaking him out of his moments of comfort he needed to eat.

Lance sighed, pulling away from her and nodding, he was curious to see what was on the menu today and eager to see the others as well.

They both made their way to the mess hall, his earlier thoughts temporarily forgotten as the sounds of greetings from their usual table met Lance's ears.


	2. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this at 3am and have not proof read as of now at 3am, so the quality is probably shit. Also I don't know how to write Keith so it'll be double shit today. Yay.

There was the sound of metal clashing, well placed foot falls on the ground whose steps moved from one side of the room to another as the owner of the steps moved with it, countering each attack made against him with one of his own.

Keith was drenched in sweat, chest heaving as he fought to keep up with the training bot, muscles burning with the effort. A few more swings and he was knocked down, the bot lifting it's sword high to strike as Keith ended it, the bot disappearing into thin air as the training sequence was promptly cut off. He was kneeled on the ground, hands keeping his upper half upright, his limbs shaking from the adrenaline pumping through his veins. His hair was either plastered to his sweaty face or falling on either side of his and neck.

Someone came into his line of sight, baring a pouch of water for him to take with shaky hands which he did gratefully, turning himself around in a way so he could sit properly.

Hunk watched him, harboring a concerned look on his face for his teammate. Who at this point seemed hell bent on training himself to exhaustion, unheeding of the advice and concern the others had in response to this behavior. He had more often than none, worked himself to exhaustion just shy of passing out a few times already.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself man, you're going to seriously hurt yourself like this if you continue." Hunk warned, concern evident his voice and facial expression, eyebrows pinched in a frown.

Keith paid no heed to him, crumpling up the now empty juice pouch and making to stand up, his legs shaky. He stumbled a bit, would have fallen flat on his face were it not for Hunk being there to catch him before he fell face flat on the floor. Keith pushed him away, going over to where he had left his jacket and towel on a bench, picking up the latter to lay it around his neck as he grabbed another pouch and drank from that one as well, his back to Hunk as he gathered his things.

"Dude, you're not the only one hurting okay? We all miss him." Hunk spoke softly, picking his words carefully. Anything dealing with Lance was a touchy subject for everyone still. Keith froze for a moment, throwing his jacket over a shoulder and leaving for his room without a word.

 

By the time he actually stepped foot in his room it was well past dinner time, having taken a shower earlier and losing track of time in the process. He had grabbed a plate of leftovers from the kitchen, a new dish made by Hunk again this week, not that anyone was complaining. It was mostly the cause of this cooking that left everyone with a heavy feeling rather than the food itself.

Keith sat on the bed as he set the plate aside, not really feeling in the mood to eat, the only reason he had taken the plate was to keep up pretenses of healthy eating habits, eating a nibble here and there, unable to stomach any more most days. The air felt cold against his still warm from the shower skin, goose bumps rising on his arms and anywhere where he was exposed to the air.

At the feeling of cold air his eyes glanced to the coat hook next to his door, chest feeling tight and teeth clenching in something akin to anger, but what his anger could've been directed at he didn't know. Maybe it was at the fact that Lance had gone, left in the late hours of the night with a ship, the others waking the next morning to an oddly quiet breakfast. And further looking had them discover the escape, Allura rushing to the control room to track the ship's signal. They had all flown to a nearby planet where the signal had emitted, the planet's surface littered with large cities scattered about and tall grasses making up the surrounding wilderness, as tall as oaks most of them.

Everyone had rushed to the ship. Sighs of relief and well aimed scolding at the tip of their tongues. Only to arrive and find the ship empty of it's pilot.

They searched for weeks, not even turning up a hair of the blue paladin. Finding one paladin only to lose another in barely a few weeks time.

Didn't they have the worst of luck.

They were all confused, some angry, him included. Why would Lance leave them? Leave him? Wasn't he the one spewing talk about how the team needed to stick together? Was he even alive?

At that thought Keith froze, shaking his head, refusing to believe even one word of that thought that crossed his mind. Lance was smarter than that, he wouldn't Put himself through any danger if he could help it.

Then again he was talking about the same boy that stole a ship, crash landed on a planet, and disappeared without a trace or even a goodbye. The only thing he did leave was his jacket, which was now hung up on the coat hook, a blatant reminder of what Keith failed to stop as a leader: one of their own leaving them.

Keith let a sigh escape him, gazing down tiredly at the floor, his body feeling now bone deep with the chill, shivering slightly. He'd have to talk to someone about getting the temperature at a more comfortable state in the morning. With heavy steps and slow movements he stood up, shuffling towards the door, eyes still trained on the floor even when he shrugged the jacket on in easy, practiced movements. The sleeves went well past his wrists, the cuffs resting at his fingertips, which was ridiculous to him considering Lance wasn't that much taller than him. He didn't complain, glad for the extra warmth the longer sleeves provided him as he made his way back to bed, falling onto the mattress with about as much grace as one physically and mentally drained could muster.

He curled up as much as he could, bringing the jacket tighter around him to ward off the chill. His eyes stayed open and bare, staring at nothing as his earlier activities caught up with him and the exhaustion set heavy in his very bones.

Tomorrow he'd help Pidge search for their missing paladin and his right hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God help me everything feels fuzzy and I'm tired af. But anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this nonetheless and would always love to hear your opinions and answer any questions you have on it!
> 
> Good night...or morning I guess, whoops


	3. K.O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're all Kiza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyye look who updated!
> 
> I'm getting back in the groove of this fic so enjoy!

Lance felt warm, cozy even, strong arms wrapped around him protectively. He moved deeper into the hold, whoever was holding him purring loud and deep in their chest, the purr pausing at different intervals, like a song skipping in the car radio. He didn't need to take a guess as to who it was, having already become accustomed to Phal's irregular breathing as far as purrs went. There was another solid presence at his back, broad and running along his whole backside. Kiza and Phal never strayed far from each other even in sleep and Lance found himself in between them more often than not during cuddle pile nights.

He felt something heavy and familiar around his ankle, squeezing at timed intervals of four.

Tilphi.

The mixed Galra usually needed a grounding point, something to let her know she wasn't alone. And that usually found her tail wrapped around one of the other's limbs. Tonight she apparently had chosen Lance, tail wrapped snugly around his ankle.

He heard a shuffling sound from in front of where he was laying, turning his head up to gaze tiredly at whatever had caused the noise. What he got instead was a soft apology from Cheva.

"Sorry cub, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep, we still have hours yet before it's time to wake." She said softly, placing a hand on the top of his head gently, claws running through dark strands. Lance mumbled something incoherent, settling back down into Phal's arms, said Galra pulling him closer to her chest and rumbling in approval as Lance fell back to sleep against her.

***

The next morning found him sparring with Phal, dodging her attacks and dealing his own against her. After months of training he was able to hold his own against her pretty well. Kiza was even impressed, not many could hold against her sister for so long except her.

"You're getting better." Phal said smoothly, voice sounding calm and collected even if her appearance said otherwise. The thin layer of fur she had on her body was covered in a light sheen of sweat, her braids pulled back and tied to keep out of her face, although some strands were out of place from her earlier movements.

"You think so?" Lance said hopefully, eyes shining with the praise as they ended their session, the large Galra woman patting his shoulder like a proud mentor would their student. "Of course cub, I don't say things I don't mean, you know that." She said, with light laughter in her voice at his eager expression.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Lance, you're literally holding your own against someone twice your size, what about that wouldn't be amazing?" Kiza asked, a smirk on her face as their resident human blushed and sputtered over his words, looking every bit of flustered as he sounded.

"Kiza, teasing, Lance, stop." A familiar voice said, Tilphi entering the room, both sisters quieting down at her arrival. Something Lance noticed they only did when she was around. Whether it was because of their consideration towards Tilphi's aversion to loud, overwhelming sounds or their crushes on her surfacing towards speechless he couldn't say. But if you asked him he'd say it was a bit of both.

"It's fine Tilphi, they're just messing around, no harm done." Lance consoled her, face scrunching up as she checked him for any injury. Her claws were kept well away from his skin, using her palms and knuckles to check him over. Her hands were oddly soft, something he wouldn't have guessed from watching her train. Her hits usually resonated through the room, each one hard and punctual. He was sure he'd have a few broken ribs at least if she were to even hit him once.

But she always treated him gently, never once even so much as shoving him. Now that he thought about it the only time when anyone was remotely close to rough with him was during sparring practice. Other than that they treated him, not like one would a child or something fragile, but like someone they didn't want to hurt even if it was on accident.

Deeming him okay by her standards Tilphi nodded and stood poised in the middle of the sparring room floor, looking as poised and as graceful unlike anything he'd ever seen before. She turned to face the two sisters, Kiza moving into place to challenge her, hoping to give her sister at least few doboshes to cool down and recover.

Lance hung back with Phal, watching the two Galra as they faced each other off. Another few ticks and Kiza made her move, running towards Tilphi to try and land a roundhouse kick aimed for her face. Tilphi dodged it easily, two punches landing on Kiza's shoulder blades before she crouched and rolled out of the way, narrowly missing Kiza's returning hits.

She let Kiza run towards her again, blocking her kicks and punches with her arms before she spun around, tripping her with her tail and knocking her on the ground. Before she could get up there was a weight on her chest preventing her from doing so, sharp claws pressed under her chin and forcing her to expose her throat. A preening sort of growl left Tilphi's throat as Kiza went lax with submission, admitting defeat before her, something that was rarely seen in the Galra female.

Kiza's chest heaved with heavy breaths as Tilphi got up from where she had been sitting on her, grabbing a towel from Lance and a juice pouch from Phal with a nod of thanks, leaving the sparring room with the three others looking after her, two of them with fond, dare he say, lovesick expressions on their faces.

"She's great."

"Kiza she kicked your ass like you were nothing."

_"I know."_

Phal let a light chuckle leave her as she helped her sister up, both of them conversing silently with each other in hushed whispers at what had just transpired just a few moments ago.

Lance ignored them both, turning to leave when Miorta came through, nearly knocking over Lance in the process.

"Oh hey, just the cub I wanted to see, you up for a quick reconnaissance mission? It's a little riskier than what Phal or Kiza takes you on but I asked Cheva and she thinks you're ready for it. So if you want you can tag along, get some cred under your belt." He said, all four eyes watching Lance carefully for an answer.

Miorta was one of the other males in Lance's recently adopted family of misfits. He was slightly taller than Tilphi, skin a dark, gray blue hue with a few speckles of dark spots sprinkled over his neck and jaw, the top half of his head was just as dark, coming out to two pointed ears that sort of reminded Lance of a sphinx cat if they stood straight out. The inside of his ears varying in a plethora of bright, soft colors, which seemed odd considering how dark he was but Lance didn't dwell on it too much, his chill and overall friendly personality drawing anyone in, even if he did look a little intimidating towering over most.

"Sure, we leaving now or?"

"You got five doboshes cub, meet us down at the hangar and don't be late." He said, ruffling Lance's hair and dodging the swat the small human tried to place on him, laughing to himself as he left.

Lance ran down the hall towards his quarters to change out of his issued casual clothes and into his suit. His skin buzzing in excitement from what was to come.


	4. Christmas Came Early This Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Mission: Success
> 
> Depending on what you deem a success

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love working on this fic so much you don't understand.
> 
> I get to work with my fave characters and make new ones????? The best.

"If you leave without Lance don't even bother coming back, both of you." Cheva said over the comms.

"Relax Cheva, you'll have your cub back in no time. This is just some light reconnaissance and intel gathering. Besides he can handle himself better than most fledglings anyway, I'm pretty sure he's going to be the one worrying about me and Ora."

"Hmph, speak for yourself." The Galran female muttered next to him.

Ora was another one of the Blades that Lance frequently saw, she was a tough cookie, cold and aloof. She reminded him of Keith as far as behaviors went, although he felt he got to her quicker than he did Keith. Then again he didn't self proclaim a rivalry with her right off the bat. Which brought him to another thing about her.

Her appearance reminded him of a bat, her ears were large and bat-like, point straight up, eyes a light blue to match the inside of her mouth, her top "lip" nothing more than sharp teeth similar to that general of Lotor's and Tilphi. Her skin was a dark black, soaking up whatever light and barely looking real. And her looking similar to a bat extended to even having wings. Her arms right now we're just nubs really, if they were cut off at the elbow. But when they unfurled like a roll of paper or string it revealed her large, bat-like wings, blue skin stretched taut in between long, bony fingers that ended in claws at every tip. Her suit was even custom made to ensure she could fly at a minute's notice, with a few added enhancements to ensure she could safely traverse through the vacuum of space for a short period of time. At least long enough for help to come if she was somehow lost.

Surprisingly she warmed up to him pretty quickly, instead of looking as if she tolerated his presence the first month she now looked marginally more relaxed than before, even laughed at some of his pick up lines and jokes a few times. So he counted that as a win.

"Remember, go in, find out what you can, gather the intel, and leave immediately. And not one tick later, I mean it Miorta." Cheva growled. Lance could practically see the glare she was giving the male in his head as she spoke.

"Well be alright Cheva, we'll make sure to call you back as soon as we're done!" Lance said, adding a certain sweetness to his words.

"Okay cub, don't be long. Cheva out."

The comms went silent, as did everyone in the ship after that. No one missing how soft her words were when she spoke to Lance.

"Look at you, sweet talking the most sour of the bunch." Miorta teased, getting a cuff on the head from Ora.

"Hush, she might have a bug planted, you know how she is." Ora hissed out, a little jumpy at the older's words. Which wasn't odd in itself, it seemed everyone but Kolivan was jumpy when it came to Cheva.

"We're almost at our destination so sit tight until we dock, Ora you're on security detail correct?"

"Of course, you plant the bugs and I'll keep an ear out for any movement coming towards you, Lance handles the intel, remember just plug this into the main console and it'll do the rest," She said, giving Lance the go ahead to grab the drive from one of her pouch pockets. "Miorta you keep a lookout for whatever I can't hear while it downloads and then get your asses back to the ship. Is that clear?"

Lance and Miorta nodded, masks phasing on and pulling their hoods up as they readied themselves to be dropped off at their destination.

The ship entered the drop zone and both Blades walked towards the open doorway of the ship, falling forwards slow and graceful before their feet left the ship and plummeting down in a rush of wind and frigid air.

When the ground got close enough they both prepared themselves for impact, tucking their bodies in and landing with a slight roll before getting back on their feet and running for cover. Lance made a thumbs up towards the ship when they finally stopped long enough to take a breath, watching it fly out to find cover until they would need to make their exit, until then they were on their own.

"Let's get moving, the quicker we get this done the quicker we get you back, I don't want Cheva chewing me out like she does the sisters."

"You guys are terrified of her aren't you?"

Miorta snorted through the mask, a short breathy chuckle. "Terrified is an understatement. I'd rather face Zarkon himself than face Cheva's wrath if I brought you back to base late."

Lance laughed at that, shaking his head as he followed Miorta through the heavily wooded area towards the Galra base, silence befalling both as they began their mission.

 

The base didn't take long to find and getting inside was a cinch. And before long they were at the main console, waiting for the drive to download everything they needed.

"Miorta there's someone coming your way, a soldier if I'm not mistaken, are you nearly done?" Ora said over the comms.

"Almost there, how much time do we have?"

"Right now five ticks, hide now!" She said urgently.

Miorta grabbed Lance by the waist, jumping up to land in the open ventilation shift built into one of the walls high up that they had come through, the younger letting out a sound of protest, reminding him about the drive that still needed to finish downloading.

"Quiet!" Miorta whispered, the two falling silent as a pair of footsteps entered the room. A Galra soldier walked up to the console, not noticing the active drive downloading from the console right next to them, too busy checking over the systems to notice.

Lance looked over from where he was perched, cursing mentally as he realized they couldn't necessarily leave without that drive. His eyes scanned the area for some way to get rid of the soldier or get the drive without setting off any alarms. Looking towards the ceiling gave him an inkling of an idea, the various cords and piping that sagged in places and hung idly like vines on a tree helping him to form an idea that was ridiculous enough to work.

Now all he needed was something to distract the soldier from the console. A quick scan around him solved that problem, his gloved hands wrapping around a stray bolt they had taken out from the vent door. He tested the weight in his hand, deeming it just heavy enough to do what he needed it to.

And without waiting any longer he carried out his plan, shooting his issued grappling hook at one of the thicker cords that hung over the console, just high enough that the soldier wouldn't be able to see him unless he looked right up. Lance swung himself over, wrapping the cord around his hand a couple times as he stood with his feet planted firmly against the wall, leaning his upper body out to balance himself enough that he wouldn't slip or fall.

Miorta was just about having a heart attack where he was situated, watching Lance swing over and set himself right above the soldier's line of sight.

Cheva was going to kill him, he was going to die, quiznack she was going to tear him limb from limb-

A sharp ringing sound echoed down the hallway, the soldier's ears perking up as they turned around, looking down the hall for a moment. that moment was apparently all Lance needed, twining one of his legs around the grappling line and slowly descending upside down to the console, reaching out his hand and grabbing the drive that was only a few inches from the soldier's own hand before climbing back up just as the soldier returned their attention to the console. All without making a single sound.

To say Miorta was impressed was an understatement.

Although he was less impressed when Lance swung over towards him and he had to catch the human without falling and giving away their position. If he could've made a sound in that moment he would've let loose a string of curses. But seeing as he couldn't he was forced to keep quiet, holding Lance for a few ticks as they waited to see if the soldier would sound the alarm.

Only silence passed in those tense moments, Miorta setting Lance down when it was clear they were still undetected. Lance held the drive up for Miorta to see, the other not even having to look to know the cub had the brightest grin on his face. They moved away from there, sneaking back using the planned escape route they had devised days earlier.

"Nice work back there cub, but next time try not to give me a heart attack okay? And where did you learn how to do that anyway?"

"Took silk aerobic classes back home, kept me busy and it was fun." Lance answered, puffing up a bit at the praise. Which was abruptly interrupted by the blaring alarms.

"What the quiznack did you two do?" Ora hissed over the comms.

"That wasn't us Ora." Miorta said, cursing in his head when he realized it'd be twice as hard to get out now because of this little hiccup. "We proceed as planned, you just stay hidden and we'll come to you." Miorta motioned for Lance to follow, taking a different route than before to avoid the extra security detail. The whole base shook, causing both of the blade members to stumble, the sound of multiple explosions reaching them.

It was only when they made it back outside that they encountered problems. Soldiers posted outside that hadn't been called to fight had spotted them and immediately opened fire. Miorta had gotten in front of Lance, blocking the shots with his blade in a flurry of movement.

"Start backing towards the treeline!" He had yelled over the sounds of gunfire, Lance nodding and following his order, backing up with Miorta using himself as cover until they made it deep enough into the trees to be able to turn and run towards the rendezvous point without too much worry of being shot dead in the back.

With the ship in view the back doors opened, Ora having obviously spotted them, engines roaring to life as they stepped inside and fell in exhausted heaps, the doors closing behind them as Ora piloted the ship out of firing range.

Lance almost laughed, his mask phasing off, turning to look at Miorta to tell him how close a shave that was. At least until he saw the Galra laid on his side unmoving.

"Miorta?" No sound. "Miorta?"

Lance crawled over and shook him, trying to rouse him, a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding releasing in a relieved sigh when a pained groan left the other. At least letting him know he was alive.

"You okay? Not getting tired already are you?" Lance joked, getting a small chuckle from the other before it dissolved into a hiss, a hand coming to his side.

"Quiznack." His hand came back dark with blood and Lance set him up against one of the walls, telling him to stay put as he went to get a first aid kit. Miorta mumbling about where he would even go if he was able, the ship was only so big. But Lance ignored him, coming back and telling him to remove the middle part of his suit so he could properly bandage the wound to keep him from bleeding out until they could make it back to base and get proper medical attention for him.

Miorta's suit was different from the others, his pants a lot more baggy and loose than the skin tight suits that most blades wore, a large, bandage like belt wrapped around his midsection, covering him from his stomach to just below the top of his hip bones.

Lance tried to unwrap the belt to better gain access to the wound, getting protests from Miorta who said he'd be fine until they got back to the base, stammering over his words a bit.

"Look, you're bleeding out and the way I see it you can either let me bandage it or I tell Cheva, which one?"

"Let me bleed out then, Cheva will kill me anyway." Miorta said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Just let me bandage it you idiot."

Miorta relented, although he was looking a lot more nervous and anxious than a few moments prior.

Lance got to work, undoing his bed and removing just enough to be able to work on getting him patched up.

"Dude can you move your tail? I think there's more of the wound I have to clean before I put a bandage on."

Miorta tensed, looking every bit like he wanted to bolt, but with a hole in his side he couldn't if he wanted to. After a few ticks he unwrapped his tail from around his hips, the end of it looking like a traditional fan but more diamond shaped, and layered in the same colors as his ears on the underside of it.

Lance paid no mind to his behavior for the moment, more focused on patching him up for the time being.

Once he was finished Lance made sure Miorta was in stable condition before he left to go see Ora, but he was stopped by a clawed hand gently wrapped around his wrist.

"Would you mind...not telling anyone about my tail...please?" He pleaded, all eyes looking earnest.

Lance didn't know what importance someone knowing he had a tail was, plenty of the other Blades had tails. But nonetheless he nodded, promising not to say a word. Miorta visibly relaxed at his promise, letting the human go to see Ora.

The pilot of the ship was currently sitting in the chair, using her feet to pilot, which with anyone else would've concerned Lance but Ora used her talon like feet like hands most of the time anyway, her wings were too big and claws too long to get a proper grasp on the controls or anything for that matter.

"What set off the alarms?" Lance asked, watching as Ora freed up one of her talons to press a a few buttons on the control panel, a display showing up of a recent picture taken of the base.

The image featuring the part of the base still burning, with the red and green lions right above it wrecking havoc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be more team Voltron centric and explain how the red lion was able to be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
